


Secret Agents

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco is like a magpie, He be looking at the shiny bracelet, Lil ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, draco x harry - Freeform, drarry au, harry x draco - Freeform, partners, secret agents, theif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: After a successful heist the next thing you need to do is actually get the fuck out. Draco forgets this apparently, or maybe he just knows that he and Harry will have to part ways when they get out, but he ends up getting distracted by pretty shiny things in an attempt to stay.





	Secret Agents

“Potter!” Draco whispered fervently, causing Harry’s head to snap back in worry.   
“Yes? What is it?” he hissed back.   
“I want this.” Draco said without looking at him- instead his attention was focused entirely and utterly on a slim but elegant silver bangle with gold strands weaved in. Harry just stared at him, gobsmacked.   
“Are you fucking serious?” Harry scream whispered. Draco looked up at him with wide eyes, looking all for the world like what he was doing was completely normal, despite the fact what they had just done wasn’t remotely sane, and what he was suggesting was possibly even more idiotic. “Draco you absolute wanker we have _got_ to get out of here. We don’t have time to stop and look at jewelry.”   
“I don’t just want to _look_ at it Potter.” Draco replied with a roll of his eyes before turning back to look at the jewellery. “I want to steal it.” There was a beat of silence in which neither of them moved and then;   
“No.” It was a whispered command, and Harry had already turned and started making his way towards the large hallway which would lead to their escape route before Draco could argue.   
“Harry.” he heard a soft whine from behind him, and the plea in Draco’s voice made him turn against his better judgement. Draco was staring at him, eyes wide as he asked for permission.   
“Draco we’ve just nicked five grand, can it not wait?”   
“But I want it now.” Draco pouted. Harry groaned in frustration, and it echoed across the walls of the empty mall they were standing in.   
“I’ll wait for you outside.” Harry hissed, and started to check to see if anyone had heard them. He felt a hand on his shoulder a few moments later and he started, preparing to fight. However he relaxed when he saw it was just Draco, eyes intently fixed on his.   
“I don’t want you to go.” he murmured softly, gazing down at Harry heavily, hoping his irritating partner would look up at him again so that he could well and truly eye fuck him. Harry did no such thing.   
“What is this, a teenage romance? I’m just leaving so that I don’t get nicked, I’ll be right outside while you go and get something for your girlfriend or whatever.” he said, instead of being seduced. Draco sighed, irritated that Potter had once again been oblivious to his charms, and that he had once again assumed Draco was straight and in a relationship. It’s not like he wasn’t being obvious, he was practically begging to be fucked by Harry sometimes, but Harry always seemed to not be looking or not be hearing whenever Draco was feeling particularly sensual.   
“Ugh fine, let’s just go already.” Draco said with a huff as he strode out into the huge hallway leading to the doors. Harry just stared at him, once again confused at the speedy mood swings, and made to follow his strange partner. A few moments later they heard footsteps. Someone was coming, and Draco was out in the open with £250,000 stashed away in his bags.   
“Fuck.” they whispered in unison.


End file.
